A Morris Talliver Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story a British 26 year old guy is a comedian and his name is Morris Talliver and one day he meets the girl of his dreams named Erin. Then they start dating. And Erin has a best friend named Callie .
1. Chapter One-Meeting Him

One day there was a 26 year old young man who was British and he was also a comedian he was loved by alot of people and he was looking for the right girl to come along and be his girlfriend. So then one day a girl came up to him as he was sorting through papers and she asked " Would you like some help with that ?"Then he said " Sure yes please . " So I helped him and then he asked " What's your name ?" I then said " My name is Erin what's yours ?" He replied " My name is Morris Talliver. " And I knew he had a crush on me because he kept on smiling .


	2. Chapter Two -It's A Pleasure To Meet You

I then smiled as I said " It's a pleasure to meet you Morris ." He smiled and shook my hand as he said " Nice to meet you too " I couldn't help but smile .


	3. Chapter Three -Getting To know Him

Then I asked him " So tell me a little bit about yourself Morris ." So he said " I'm a stand up comedian and I love music and love to read ." Then I said " That's pretty cool I also love music and I love to read ." And then after we talked I got to know him a bit .


	4. Chapter Four-Callie

While we were sitting my friend Callie walked up to us and asked us " Do you mind if I sit with you ?" So I then said " Sure you can sit with us and Callie by the way this is Morris Talliver. " Then she said " Hi Morris nice to meet you ." He then said " Nice to meet you too Callie ." He said with a smile .


	5. Chapter Five-A Smile

While I was sitting down with Callie I looked at Morris and he started smiling at me and it was the cutest smile ever .I then told him " Morris you have a really cute smile ." He blushed and said " Why thank you that's very sweet of you to say that about me. " I then smiled at him and said " No problem. "


	6. Chapter Six-First Date

Then I went into my room and put on a blue dress and then went downstairs I asked Callie " So Callie what do you think? " She then said " You look pretty in that dress he'll love it I bet he will ." Then I said " Thanks okay so I gotta get going ." I said as I left then I got to his house and for our date I hung out with him at his house .


	7. Chapter Seven-Hanging Out With Morris

Then while we were at the first date I sat with Morris and he put one of his arms around me and smiled up at me and said " I love you Erin . " Then I replied with a smile and said " I love you too. "


	8. Chapter Eight-The Next Day At Callie's

Then the next day I was at Callie's house helping her with her home work and obviously daydreaming about Morris he was like so cute . I then said to Callie " We had the coolest first date ever . " She then asked " Really did you guys kiss ?" Then I smiled and said " Yep we did and it was romantic."


	9. Chapter Nine- A Knock At The Door

Then Morris knocked on the door and Callie opened it ge stood there and asked her while smiling " Hey is Erin here just wanted to know how she was doing ? " She then said " Yes she is " So he came in and said " Hi Erin ." I then said " Hi Morris nice to see you " He then winked at me .


	10. Chapter Ten -I'll Leave You Two Alone

As we were sitting Callie said to me and him " I'll leave you two alone to talk ." So I nodded and she went into the other room and he said " So just wanted to come over and see you again I'm so glad that I got to see you again." I smiled as I said " Glad to see you again too haven't seen you since the last time I seen you so how have you been , Morris?" He smiled and said " I've been doing good. " I replied with a smile and said " That's good to hear."


	11. Chapter Eleven-Can I Get You Something ?

I then looked into Morris's brown eyes and asked " Can I get you something to drink,Morris?" He then replied and said "Yes please can you get me a drink of water? " I then smiled at him and went to go get a glass of water and brought it back to him he reached for it and put it up to his lips and took a drink of the after that I chatted with him for a little while since we were alone for now.


	12. Chapter Twelve-Second Kiss

While I was sitting down on the couch beside Morris he put his hand gently on my cheek and kissed my lips romantically I blushed as he kissed me .He was absolutely a good kisser. Then he asked " How was that for a 2nd kiss? I smiled as I said "It was so perfect and really romantic. I loved it." He then smiled and said " Good that's good to hear."


	13. Chapter Thirteen-Making Her Laugh

I was sitting with Morris and he told me a funny joke I couldn't stop laughing at what he said and I smiled as I told him " Morris you are too funny. It's always good to be funny." He smiled and said " Thank you and that is so true I agree it is always good to be funny." I then was thinking of kissing him again so I did this time I kissed his cheek and he blushed when I kiss him on his cheek.


	14. Chap Fourteen-Stolen Papers From Morris

We were now at the office not at Callie 's house and Morris was sitting down at his desk he looked through his papers and realized some of them were missing who could it be that stole the papers he asked me " Some of my papers has been stolen . Do you think you know who it might be that stole them ? " I replied " Stanley Kovack. I seen him steal them . " he then looked so mad and said " We've got to go get them ." So we went and got them and Stanley was in trouble for stealing Morris's papers .


	15. Chap Fifteen -Stanley Why Did You Steal?

I was sitting on a chair next to Morris while he was talking to Stanley and he got so mad and asked and said to him "Stanley we all know you stole my papers! Now why did you do it!? " He yelled then Stanley replied and said "I don't know i'm sorry." Morris then said " I'm not accepting your apology you were so nice to me at first when we met then now i found out you stole my papers." He said then after that we walked away and Morris slammed the door behind him as he walked out with me. I said " Wow can't believe he would do that I know how mad you are at him and he should never of done that in the first place." He replied " I agree with you"


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Finding The Papers

I then went to search for the papers I had finally found them I told Morris " Hey Morris found your papers they were hiding under the couch." He walked over and said " Thank you for helping me find them ." Then the man named Stanley went out of the room never to return again I had then hugged Morris and said " Your welcome dear" I then kissed his cheek and hugged him. Then he smiled and said " You my dear are the best." I smiled back at him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Hey Callie

Then we went over to my friend's house again and I said " Hey Callie." She said " Hey what did you two do today?" I then had said " We just found out that Morris's papers were stolen so we had to get them back and I had found them underneath a couch ."She then said " I see so who was the one that stole his papers?" I then answered her question I had said " Stanley Kovack" She then said " I see that is so not good but at least you two found the papers." I nodded as she said that and replied as I smiled and said " Yep it is a good thing that we found the papers and Morris was really mad at him he literally yelled at him." She then said " I bet he did and good thing Stanley won't do that again."


	18. Chapter Eighteen-Morris I Love You

I smiled at Morris as he looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I said "Morris I love you " He smiled as he said " I love you too sweetie pie " He said in the most dreamiest British accent ever . I then kissed his cheek and layed on his shoulder as he played with my hair .


	19. Chapter Nineteen-A Romantic Night

The next night was pretty romantic it was was a double date night the ones that were at the restaurant nearby was Callie,me ,Morris and Callie's boyfriend who's name was Evan. I then smiled at Evan and I said " It's very nice to meet you Evan my names Erin and this is my boyfriend his names Morris Talliver ." Evan then said " Very nice to meet you both and wait a minute do you mean as in the comedian ,Morris Talliver?" He asked .I then said "Yes he is actually ." Our dinner had just came and I picked up my glass and smiled as I took a sip .Then Morris smiled at me and winked I then did the same .Morris then said "By the way Evan it's nice to meet you how long have you dated Callie for?"He smiled as he replied "I just started dating her this week " Morris smiled as he said "That's cool."


	20. Chap Twenty -Kisses And The Candlelight

Evan had then went home as Morris,Callie and I went back to her place for a while I sat down on the chair beside Morris and there was candles and dinner on the table as Morris had put his left hand on softly on my cheek and kissed my lips it was so romantic and Callie smiled as she thought it was the sweetest thing ever .Then we stopped kissing and we hung out with Callie at her house .We had so much fun .I then asked her " So do you think Morris and I are the cutest couple or what?" Callie then replied " Yes indeed I think you two are a cute couple " I smiled back at her.


	21. Chapter Twenty One-Morris You Okay?

Then when Morris took a drink of his water he started to choke on it .I was so worried so I asked "Morris you okay?" He couldn't say anything so I rubbed his back and patted it lightly it saved his life he then could say something now. He had said "Thank you Erin for saving my life you are my hero ." I then smiled and hugged him as I said "Your welcome ,Morris I'm glad your okay now ." He smiled as he kissed my cheek he said to me "I love you so much love you more then the morning sun ." I seriously blushed when he had said that it was so sweet and romantic when he had said something like that. I then said " I love you too."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two-Dancing With Morris

Callie then finished her dinner and so did we so then Morris got up off his chair and held out his hand to me as he asked " Will you dance with me ,Erin?" I smiled as I said "Yes ,yes of course I will dance with you my sweetheart "I took his hand as I got up off the chair and he held my hand as his other hand was on my back as I had did the same so we danced while romantic love songs were playing and Callie smiled because she thought it was the sweetest thing we stopped dancing and we kissed.


	23. Cast Of The Story

James Phelps As Morris Talliver

Callie As Herself

Toni Beamsley As Erin

Ben Barnes As Evan

And Tim Bentinck As Stanley Kovack


End file.
